The Marauders Club
by Voodoo Doll Mana
Summary: Hogwarts: The Second Generation. Albus S. Potter's first days at Hogwarts. What magical adventures lay in store for the son of the Boy-Who-Lived?
1. Hogwarts

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry echoed with the laughter and excited chatter of hundreds of exuberant students returning to the prolific magic school. A new sort of excitement mingled with fear filled the Great Hall as the first years poured in for sorting. This was Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter's first year at Hogwarts.

Albus wrung the hem of his Oxford nervously as he watched one first year after another sit on the sorting stool and than scamper off to their Houses. He remembered his father's patient and loving words before he got on the Hogwarts Express but he still felt like a pound of lead had filled up the pit of his belly as he waited for his name to be called.

"Knott, Eva." A little blonde girl with wide blue eyes flushed a terrified pink as she climbed up on to the stool and the professor lowered the Sorting Hat over her tiny little head.

"Hufflepuff!" it cheered, accompanied by the clambering of the Hufflepuff table and the polite claps of the rest of the Houses. Eva didn't look too thrilled though.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." Albus let his eyes wander as the pale boy climbed shakily on to the stool. The young Potter's large green eyes peered curiously around the magnificent room, stunned by the millions of floating candles and see through ceiling. Albus' eyes were suddenly drawn to a small convergence of students at the very end of the center table, Slytherin. Albus was terrified of the Slytherin but his father had assured him there was nothing to fear if he was sorted into Slytherin, but Albus had his doubts. Still, there was something odd about this motley patch of unlikely students. Firstly, they were all of different ages, from seconded years all the way up to seventh years. Secondly, some of them seemed to be prefects and one was even wearing a shinny Head boy badge. But it was the third and truly oddest thing that struck Albus the most. The group of teens were all from different Houses. The Head boy was a Hufflepuff and the sleepy eyed brunette sitting beside him was a Slytherin. Across from them was another Slytherin prefect, a boy, and a female Gryffindor prefect. Two other students, too young to be prefects, were also sitting with the others, talking in hushed but friendly tones. It seemed very odd to Albus that this mix of students would have been straying from their Houses, especially on the first day but…

"Potter, Albus. Mr. Potter, pay attention!"

"Sorry!" Albus squeaked as he scampered up on to the stool and the Sorting Hat was dropped down over his ears, almost hiding the horrible red blush that was consuming his face. Almost.

"Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor first years this way, please!" a pretty little fifth year prefect ordered to the younger students, motioning widely with her arms for them to follow her even though she was only slightly taller than them and kept getting lost in the bustle of the exiting students. Albus instantly recognized the fifth year prefect as one of the strange students that had been seated at the end of the center table chatting.

"Hey Regina!"

"Not right now Ian! Can't you see I'm leading the fishies?" the little fifth year snapped at a cheeky freckle faced Gryffindor.

"Aww, Reggie, your just no fun anymore," the boy sighed and kicked disenchanted at the scuffed floor as he puttered off. Albus tried to push forward to reach Regina and bumped hard into a pointy faced pale boy his age.

"Watch where your going you oaf!" the boy snapped, his pale gray eyes snapping. Albus frowned and blushed.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Don't talk to me Gryffindork! Just stop stepping on my new shoes. My father will be very cross if I scuff them up the first day at school," the pale boy sniffed. Albus glowered and shoved past the other boy, chasing after the retreating bouncing curls of the prefect Regina.

"Hey!" the pale boy squealed as he stumbled as Albus pushed past him. Several students turned to watch curiously as the pale boy rushed after Albus.

"I said wait! You will listen to me! If my father hears about this!"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" the ringing soprano trilled over the vaulted ceiling, stilling everything it fell over. Even the candles didn't flicker as everyone's eyes turned to look upon the face of the speaker. Sleepy blue eyes burned with uncanny malice shielded behind a thick row of ocher colored lashes that matched the wild mane of the young woman that came sweeping down upon the young boys. The younger students separated as the older girl swept by, parting the crowd in her path while Albus and Scorpius remained rooted in spot. The wild haired girl rushed at them, a hard look scrolled over her pale features.

"Scorpius, your prefects have already taken the rest of the first years to the dungeons, what are you still doing here?" the wild looking girl demanded fiercely. Scorpius looked cowed by the older girl.

"I was coming but this boy ran into me and…."

"I expect a better excuse from a Slytherin than that, Scorpius," the girl hissed and flicked her hand towards a second year Slytherin girl, motioning her over. The second year trotted over almost eagerly.

"Yes Miss Flint?"

"Please take Mr. Malfoy to the dungeons and make sure he gets settled in. Oh, and thank you, Jenny," the older Slytherin Flint added almost as an after thought. The second year quickly steered Malfoy down to the dungeons as Flint's burning blue eyes narrowed in on Albus. Most of the other students had already filed out and Albus couldn't find any Gryffindors to escape with.

"You seem lost," the Slytherin pointed out bluntly. Albus' mouth wobbled like a gapping fish but he could only stutter an incoherent answer as the Slytherin prefect arched a terse brow.

"You're a Potter, aren't you? Your cousins are the Weaselys, if I recall. I've seen a couple of your relations pass through here. Not bad people," the Slytherin murmured almost to herself as she took Albus' hand into hers and started dragging him toward the stairs. The remaining students laughed and pointed at Albus. Albus ducked his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. The rest of the journey remained silent as the Slytherin steered Albus through the multitude of stairwells and paintings. Finally they came to a sudden stop before the portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink.

"Finagles," the Slytherin barked. The fat lady snorted at the Slytherin.

"You don't look like a Gryffindor to me," the fat lady taunted. The Slytherin rolled her blue eyes.

"Finagles, and I'm not a Gryffindor, but I'm doing Reggie a favor and returning one of your new students, so open up already!" the Slytherin snarled.

"Password?"

"Oh bloody hell woman! Finagles!"

"No need to shout dearie," the fat lady whimpered and the portrait hole swung open.

"Go on Potter, get going before you get me in trouble," the Slytherin muttered. Albus looked up at her confused.

"I don't know…thank you…?" Albus stuttered. The Slytherin smirked bitterly and shook her head wearily.

"Forget about it. Now get going," she motioned for him to go in but Albus paused half way through the portrait hole.

"Um… would be alright if I ask your name? To write to my mum…" Albus suddenly wanted to smack himself but the Slytherin only smiled in a sort of ironic "your kidding, right?" sort of way.

"Tawny. Tawny Flint," she muttered than spun on her heel and marched off, chasing down a couple of loitering Ravenclaws. Albus smiled to himself and crawled inside to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Tawny…" he murmured thoughtfully to himself with a grin.


	2. A Strange Slytherin

"**You already got in trouble?" James hooted with laughter as he shoveled as much food into his mouth as quickly as he could. Albus was secretly reminded of his Uncle Ron but kept that to himself, even though a smirk tugged at his mouth. **

"**I wouldn't say I got in trouble, really. Just… a little lost and one of the prefects helped me back to my dorm," Albus corrected quietly. James snorted, shaking his head with an ironic smirk and elbowed the boy next to him. Devon Finnegan turned to give James a dirty look.**

"**What?" Devon snapped, his eyes still flitting towards Regina "Reggie" Murray, the tiny curly haired fifth year prefect. Reggie was chatting adamantly with the freckled Ian and another fifth year girl Albus thought he'd heard someone call Moiré. **

"**Did you hear 'bout Al's confrontation with the Slytherins last night after the Sorting?" James snickered, his chest puffing up with brotherly pride. Devon's laughing Irish eyes lit up with cheer as he turned a beaming, mischievous smile on to Al.**

"**Already taking a crack at those sneaky snakes? I'm so proud!" Devon teased, pretending to wipe away a tear from his shining eyes. Albus flushed, trying to duck and hide his face over his porridge. James and Devon chortled with laughter so hard they had to hold each other up to stop themselves from falling off the bench. A shadow fell over the table as some one cleared their throat sternly. Devon and James laughter died immediately, their faces going ashen.**

"**What sort of shenanigans are you two Gryfin-jects getting into?" the chilly, lilting voice of Tawny Flint broke over the Gryfindor House table. Several Gryfindors sneered but a majority of them just gave Tawny a curious, cursory glance before returning to their breakfast unflustered. Devon had turned an amusing shade of gray while a red tinge was filling up James's cheeks as he sneered at the Slytherin.**

"**Who really says shenanigans, really!" Devon squeaked.**

"**SHENANIGANS!" Ian yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting it down the way of the table. Several Gryfindors stood up and shouted 'shenanigans' back to Ian before they were shot a scathing look from their Head of House. Devon flushed and muttered something derogatory under his breath.**

"**What do you want Flint? Get lost on your way to terrorizing some Hufflepuffs?" James snapped after the rowdy Gryfindors and tittering had settled down. Tawny 'tsk'ed playfully and settled down on the bench beside Albus, since Reggie Murray had excitedly scooted over to make room for her. Ian looked miffed but he only moved over to another Gryfindor boy and enthusiastically started a conversation about Quidditch.**

"**Actually I came over to make sure this young man wasn't lost, and then I was going to terrorize you, Potter. It is, after all," Tawny drawled flippantly, her cruel blue eyes lighting up with an almost devilish look, "my second favorite pastime."**

"**What's your first, hexing Gryfindors?" James snarled. Al shot a look at his brother but James ignored him. Albus thought he caught a secretive glint in his brother's eye that had nothing to do with anger, and Tawny returned the snarl with an even glare, her blue eyes dancing with the same mysterious humor. **

"**Wouldn't you like to know, Potter," she sniffed playfully. She turned her head towards Albus, the chilly mask slipping away as she gave him an actual, friendly smile.**

"**How do you do Albus?" she lilted kindly, nodding a greeting. Albus stuttered a 'fine, thank you' under his breath. Tawny seemed to understand and pat his lightly on the head, ruffling his already mused hair. The Slytherin turned towards Reggie, who'd been dieing to talk to the rival prefect since she'd sat down at the Gryfinor table like she owned it. **

" '**Ello Reggie, did you get your firsties situated finally?" Tawny murmured, leaning carelessly on her hand as she propped up her head on the table.**

"**Nearly lost them on the stairs but I got them back into the fold in time to get them back to the dorms before any 'marauders' could find them," Reggie replied mysteriously, a secretive twinkle in her eye. Tawny's blue eyes flicked to Devon and James who had been sharing a look out of the corner of their eyes even as guilty smiled quirked their equally guilty mouths.**

"**I'll bet," Tawny murmured dryly, her eyes fixed on James. The elder Potter arched a dark brow, a bold grin pulling at his face. Tawny shook her head with a heavy sigh.**

"**Seems we lost a couple of new Hufflepuffs in the swamp last night. Took me two hours just to get them out of the muck and make sure they were okay," Tawny replied.**

"**Oh how awful!" Reggie giggled, unable to keep the laughter from bubbling up in her.**

"**Seems some would-be pranksters told them that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was hidden in the middle of the swamp….," Tawny once more looked to the chagrinned Devon and James, who shared a high five under the table. **

"**Does that happen a lot to first years?" Albus asked shakily. Tawny turned her blue eyes to Al and he realized her eyes weren't purposefully cold, but just had naturally a strange piercing aspect to them. He felt himself relax a bit as he found he could identify the emotions swirling through her pale eyes. **

"**No, Albus, not always. You will be subject to a few weeks of teasing but everyone goes through that. Just think of it as character building, but if ever it gets violent or out of hand, feel free to hex them… even if its James or Devon," Tawny drawled. **

"**Especially if it Devon or James," Reggie snorted. **

"**Aw, Reggie, I'm wounded!" Devon huffed mockingly. Tawny's lips quirked in a smile.**

"**I just wanted to let you all know there's a practice after dinner on Friday in the DADA classroom. It will go on after hours but I've already arranged passes with your Heads of House, and their allowing this leniency because we'll be accepting new members," Tawny told them as she gave James and Devon a pointed glare, "And no goofing off. I don't want any trouble our first week into the new year."**

"**On my honor as a DA," James and Devon swore at the same time with raised hands. Tawny smirked and rolled her eyes as she stood up.**

"**Very well, keep out of trouble and remember…"**

"**Constant vigilance," the entire group chortled, startling Albus. Tawny shook her head and shot Albus one last smile and a nod goodbye before she strolled off to the Ravenclaw table to talk to them. **

"**She's one strange Slytherin," Reggie snickered, shaking her curly head as she smiled. Albus watched Tawny Flint go, his face impassive.**

"**She doesn't seem so bad…" he murmured quietly, only Reggie caught it. She turned to him and gave him a little smile before returning to her breakfast.**


	3. Tawny Flint

"You know, she not even a real prefect," James quipped as he towed Albus along with him to the library.

"Who isn't?" Albus gasped, trying to keep up with his brother's long strides. When had James grown so tall anyways?

"Tawny Flint. She's only a third year, but already she acts like she rules the school simply because she's a 'terrible gifted student'," James growled. Devon snorted.

"Gifted my broomstick! She's just friends with Oliver Lockhart, and since he made Head Boy, she's been walking around like she's his enforcer," Devon muttered under his breath as they squeezed past a group of first year Hufflepuffs. Albus saw Eva Knott wave at him. He gave her a weak smile and tried to wave back but James had already grabbed him by the collar again, tugging Albus along.

"Who was that?" Devon crowed. James laughed under his breath.

"Eva Knott. She's my partner in Charms class," Albus said shyly. Devon and James shared a look. Albus felt an irrational blush grow in his face at the exchange. Devon and James were still muttering to themselves about the peculiar Slytherin as they entered the Hogwarts library.

"Shh!" Pince snapped, her gnarled finger slamming to her pursued lips as she glared daggers at the boys. James's lips immediately sealed together in a thin line, and Albus had to bite his tongue to stop from snickering. James made that same sour face whenever he was caught misbehaving by their feisty grandmother, Molly Weasely. The older boys quickly dragged Albus towards the back of the massive library. Albus stumbled as he tried to keep up, his head turning this way and that, trying to take in every detail of the impressive library for the first time.

The trio finally stumbled upon an empty table near a dusty suit of armor. James practically threw himself down into a chair while Albus gingerly sat his books on the tabletop before angling himself into a chair opposite his brother.

"Bloody history of magic report," Devon cursed, unrolling his parchment with a heavy sigh.

"You'd think Flitwick would have waited a few more days before assigning us a report," James grumbled. Albus frowned thoughtfully, shifting through his own parchments for his assignment from potions. Albus hadn't said anything to his brother yet, but the younger Potter found he was actually enjoying his potions class. Albus had once received a chemistry set for eighth birthday from a muggle friend and had spent the entire summer concocting on the set. Potions held Albus's imagination in the same manner as the children's chemistry kit. But Albus didn't dare mention the matter to James or Devon. Al doubted they'd understand the intricacies of potion craft that enthralled him. Instead, he focused on skimming through his textbook for the uses of monkshood.

Albus quickly lost himself in his work, painstakingly researching every detail of monkshood for his report. Al paused briefly, wondering why the two boys had suddenly stopped talking. Albus looked up and saw Devon and James's books still scattered across the table, but both older boys had disappeared. Albus suddenly felt a shot of panic run through his veins. When had they left? Better yet, where had the duo gone?

Albus tentatively pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. He frowned at the soft tap-tap sound his shoes made on the stone floor as he started walking past the long rows of books. Albus had already past fifteen desolate, empty rows of silent books before he stumbled on another soul in the vast library.

Her pale, piercing eyes flickered up from the large tomb cradled delicately in her slender arms with an air of annoyance. Albus took a tentative step back from Tawny Flint's incensed gaze, but the young girl quickly clamped down on the bitter look, her lips turning up at the corner as her icy eyes warmed.

"Hello Albus," she murmured in gentle tones. Al blushed slightly, suddenly feeling chagrined.

"Hello Miss Flint," he murmured softly, lowering his eyes slightly. He found it hard to look Tawny Flint directly in the eye without feeling like she saw into his thoughts.

"Please, just call me Tawny," she sighed softly, her silvery voice falling pleasantly on Albus's ears. She turned back to the bookcase, her eyes skimming over the spines with the same intensity she looked him in the eye with. Albus paused for a moment, studying the third year Slytherin curiously. She was tall for a girl of 13, but not abnormally so, and graceful. Her movements seemed controlled and well practiced as she ran her tapered fingers of her right hand over several books thoughtfully. She was slender, but not as thin as some girls. Her body had more of a lithe, athletic shape. Albus ponder for a moment if she played Quidditch. She had the lean shape and concentrated movements of a Seeker.

Albus started to slowly notice other details of Tawny, as well. Her hair was the same shade as her name, a golden-brown color similar to a lion's fur. Tawny's hair was unruly waves she kept caged in a long plaited braid that reached to the middle of her lean back. A few vagabond curls floated around her high cheekbones and around her ears. Albus noticed off-handedly that she two piercings in the lobes of her ears, and wore one emerald jewel and one silvery stud. He lowered his eyes, observing her school uniform. Tawny had discarded her robes at some point and had chosen to wander the library in her uniform. It was a typical longs sleeved white, buttoned blouse underneath a black pull over vest, a tie in the colors of Slytherin house, a pleated black skirt that reached the top of her knees, and a pair of knee high stockings. Albus almost laughed when he noticed the Slytherin had ditched the oily black dress shoes required of students for a pair of emerald green high top Converse. Everything about Tawny to that point had spoken of a well conformed, average Hogwarts student. Albus felt the same sort of curiosity stir in his gut he felt when he was studying Potions as he gazed in wonder at Tawny Flint.

"I'm sorry, did you need to get to this section?" Tawny's silvery voice sudden broke through Albus's musing. He snapped his jaw shut quickly, realizing he'd been staring at the older girl for a long time. His tongue felt two sizes too large for his mouth as he stumbled to say something, Tawny's intense cerulean eyes boring into his telling green ones.

"Monkshood!" Albus finally spit out, flushing as he mentally berated himself. Tawny's bow shaped lips turned up into an all too knowing smirk as she pulled a large red book down from the shelf. Albus realized he'd never have been able to reach the book by himself as Tawny gentle placed the tome into his hands. He briefly thought he smelt the softest scent of sandalwood waft off her skin.

"This should cover most of the information on Monkshood, but if you need anymore help, you can feel free to ask me," Tawny told him, her eyes sparkling with an unnamable amusement. Albus nodded slowly.

"Thank you," the shy young Potter whispered politely. Tawny chuckled and stepped around Albus elegantly, but paused to let her slender right hand ruffle his messy black hair teasingly. Albus turned on his heel and watched the Slytherin drift off, her eyes flickering over her surroundings with the airs of a queen floating through her palace. Albus sighed, his heart racing as he hugged the book close to his thin chest.


	4. The Invitation

"Where did you wander off to?" James huffed as Albus came back to their table. A small smile played over Albus's mouth as he shrugged to his brother's question and took his seat again. Devon was hunkered over his parchment, scribbling furiously as he copied James's assignment. Albus frowned, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't use copy James's answers, Finnegan. He didn't even spell his name right," Albus pointed out. James grabbed the parchment back from Devon, his eyes scanning over the report furiously.

"I can't believe this! He's right, its all wrong!" James moaned, burying his face into his hands. Albus reached out tentatively and picked up James's quill, examining it carefully.

"I don't think its your fault, Jamie," Albus snickered, swinging the quill from side-to-side mockingly, "Seems Uncle George slipped one of his joke quills into your luggage...again." Devon broke into laughter as James's face went ashen.

"He does that every year!" James groaned.

"Well, mate, you're the one that always falls for it! Maybe George would stop if you weren't so easy to fool," Devon grabbed the ruined report away from James, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Mr. 'Jasmine Potty'. I've got to buy a couple of these quills from good ol' George."

"The professors won't fall for the same gag James does, Devon," Albus warned, shooting a snooty smirk to his elder brother. James stuck his tongue out at his brother before gathering up his books.

"Come on, lets go get supper before its all gone," James huffed. A familiar snort echoed through the library, making the three boys heads shot up.

"Not likely, Potter. You're not there to gorge yourself yet," Tawny taunted. Tawny shot Albus a sidelong wink so quickly he thought he imagined it. He smiled, watching his brother fume as he tried to shove his ruined essay away before Tawny could see it. Albus suddenly noticed the boy from the other night standing beside Tawny, his gray eyes looking at the trio with a mask of disdain. Albus studied the boy's pale, pointed face briefly.

"Come on Al," James grumbled, motioning Albus to follow him.

"Actually, Potter, I wanted to talk to Albus for a moment… if it's okay with you," Tawny asked, but her stern voice left no room for disagreement. James's face darkened angrily, but he nodded.

"Just make sure he doesn't get lost looking for the Great Hall," Devon teased and pinched Albus's cheek as he slipped by the younger boy. Albus threw the Irish boy a withering glare and James visibly bit his lower lip to stop from snickering. Tawny's eyes tracked the jovial Gryffindors through the library until they disappeared before she focused on Albus.

"I told you, the teasing will only have to be endured. I could teach you a clever, little hex if you'd like," Tawny offered, tilting her head to the side as she observed him carefully. Albus flushed and shook his head.

"My mother taught me the Bat Boogie Hex before I left home. I'm sure I'll manage with that one up my sleeve." Albus noticed the pale boy flinch from the corner of his eye when Albus mentioned the hex. Tawny grinned widely, her eyes dancing.

"That is much better than the one I was thinking of. How devious of you, Albus. Are you sure you were properly sorted?" Tawny giggled. The pale boy's gray eyes shot accusingly to Tawny and then back to Albus, who had paled suddenly.

"Slytherins don't accept Potters," the pale boy snarled, glaring at Albus. Tawny's smile quickly faded.

"Scor, mind your manners," Tawny snapped. Scorpious flushed furiously but averted his eyes, chastised. Tawny's attention returned to Albus.

"I was actually wondering, Albus, if you'd be interested in joining the members of the DA Friday for a meeting. We're looking for new initiations, and I have a feeling that your just what we're looking for."

"Really?" Albus beamed, his green eyes widening in surprise. Tawny smiled serenely and nodded. "Of course! I'd love to join," Albus gasped, his heart jumping.

"I'm glad to hear that, Albus. I'll be sure to talk to Professor Longbottom and let him know that you'll be coming this Friday," she paused, her eyes twinkling again, "I think he'll be very pleased to hear the news." Albus didn't think his grin could get any bigger as he followed Tawny and Scorpious out of the library.


	5. A Puzzling Encounter

"SHE WHAT?!" James howled as Albus scrambled through the portrait hole behind his brother. Several heads shot up around the common room, shooting James wicked glares.

"Keep it down Potter," Ian King snapped, "If you and Devon are having a lover's spat, then take it outside." The majority of Gryffindors chuckled, making the elder Potter turn shame faced.

"Shut up," James growled, glaring at the freckled fifth year. The prefect only arched a questioning brow before returning to his game of Wizard's Chess against Reggie. James swiftly snagged Albus by the elbow and drug him into a private corner.

"Tell me again what Flint said to you?" James ordered. Albus sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"For the last time, Jamie! Tawny asked me…"

"Flint, her name is Flint." James interrupted, "No self respecting Gryffindor goes around calling a Slytherin by their first name." Albus just shook his head wearily.

"Right, so she asked me to come to the DA meeting on Friday. That's it," Albus told James with a nonchalant shrug. James brow furrowed, his sharp brown eyes burrowing into Albus.

"Nothing else?" James probed. Albus threw his hands up in the air with a cry of irritation.

"No James, nothing else! What were you expecting her to say? That she wants a lock of your sable hair for a memento?!"

"Maybe for a voodoo curse," James murmured, rubbing his jaw as if he was actually contemplating the thought. Albus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask. If you're done interrogating me, I have a letter to write mum. Maybe you should try writing dad and asking him to use his Auror resources to figure out what Tawny Flint is planning," Albus joked in a deadpan voice. James's brown eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea, I could get..." Albus quickly slapped his brother in the back of the head.

"Don't even think about it, James Sirius Potter. You're being paranoid," Albus warned, his green eyes narrowed on his brother's tanned face. James sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine! Go write mum and tell her I said 'ello, would you? I'm going to play exploding snaps with Devon," James gritted out, stalking away, "Maybe he'll listen to my theories," James added under his breath once he thought he was out of earshot of Albus. Albus shook his head as he watched his brother stalk off. A little voice snickered next to him. Albus turned quickly to see one his roommates, Jason Webb. The fellow Gryffindor had been watching the family squabble with a bemused look.

"My sister told me all about the squabbles between James Potter and Tawny Flint last summer. Seems they never got along, not from the first moment," Jason murmured, thumbing through the History of Hogwarts that was laid over his lap. Albus frowned an dropped into a chair next to Jason.

"What's the story?" Albus asked eagerly. Jason raised a downy blond brow, his lips pursed as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"It started last year, the moment James got on the Express, my sister says," Jason murmured with a thoughtful frown, "Seems several older Slytherins had heard the famous Harry Potter's son was coming to Hogwarts and everyone was sure he'd be a Gryffindor. Obviously, the Slytherins didn't like that one bit. So, a group of third years decided they'd scare James, maybe put the fear of Slytherin into him before he got to Hogwarts. No one really knows what they were thinking when they ambushed James in the hall and dragged him into what they thought was an empty compartment. As the story goes, Tawny Flint was inside the compartment and very cross to be disturbed." Jason paused for a moment, his brow furrowing as he thought. Albus mulled over the details so far, trying to picture James and the attack, but he couldn't seem to. Even stranger was the fact that this was the first time he'd ever heard about his brother's run in with Slytherins. Sure, James had written his mum and dad complaining about the 'bloody dungeon snakes' more than once, but he never said one word about fighting with them on the Hogwarts Express.

"What happened then?" Albus probed.

"Well, no one really knows," Jason sighed, shaking his head, "The 3rd years fled and had to serve a month worth of detention with Professor Longbottom, but no one really knows what James or Flint said that made them tuck tail and run. All anyone knows is that when James and Flint walked out of the compartment, they started fighting and haven't stopped since." Albus's frown grew as Jason climbed out of his chair and wandered away. Some how, it didn't all make sense and there was no way James would ever tell him, not if it was anything embarrassing.

Albus sighed and looked at the time, deciding his inquiries could wait for another day. As the young Potter crawled into his crimson colored bedding, listening to the hushed antics of his cheery roommates, he wonder briefly, illogically even, if Tawny would ever tell him what had happened that fateful day.


	6. The Snake and the Rose

Friday couldn't come quick enough for Albus Potter as he hurried down the winding stairs of Hogwarts, his robes flying out behind him as he rushed for the Great Hall. Tawny had been right, after Devon and James arrived for meals, there never seemed to be enough left for the rest of the table.

Albus skidded to a stop just outside the massive wooden doors and quickly straightened his robes and tie. A girl giggled behind him as he tried to fix his perpetually askew tie. Albus raised his green eyes to meet with familiar, merry blue eyes. Rose Weasely, better known as Rosie to her family, shook her curly cinnamon colored head with a weary sigh before aiding her hopeless cousin. A few, faint freckles dotted the Ravenclaw's perky nose, Albus noted as he looked down his own nose at her work, almost crossing his eyes in the effort. Rosie giggled again.

"There, all better Al," Rosie smirked, fixing the dimple just right in Albus's tie.

"Thanks Rosie," Albus grinned from ear to ear. Rosie was only a month older than Albus and the pair had grown up as close as siblings, spending the summer months together at their grandparent's house, affectionately known as the Burrow.

Albus took a moment to study his cousin for the first time in her school robes. She stood about the same height as Albus, he thought ruefully, but wasn't gawky like their other Weasely cousins. Well, all except Victoire Weasely. Rosie was petite in build, with wide, pleasant features. Her eyes were incredibly intelligent but always held a hint of humor, much like her father Ronald. Her curly cinnamon tress teetered on the edge of uncontrolled and bushy, but Albus had to admit Rosie was an unusually pretty girl.

"Al," Rosie's clever voice broke through to him, "Dad sent me an owl last night and wanted me to ask you to write him. Something short and simple will suffice, I think. He also wanted me to tell you congratulations on joining Gryffindor. He was so proud when he heard," she paused for a moment, looking away, "I think he might have been a little disappointed I went to Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor."

"Oh, that's not true Rosie!" Albus assured his cousin, "Uncle Ron is terribly proud you went to Ravenclaw! I mean, Aunt 'Mione is the one with all the brains in that family, and Merlin knows you take after her more than you do Uncle Ron. Its no surprise you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

"You don't think it means I'm not brave?" Rosie asked tentatively. Albus smiled and hugged his cousin.

"I think Gryffindor is poorer in bravery without you. You're just too smart for Gryffindors to keep up with, that's why you went to Ravenclaw."

"What isn't smarter than a Gryffindor?" Albus spun around suddenly to meet face to face again with the sneering Scorpious Malfoy. Albus frown depend when he noticed Scorpious's entourage. Jakoti Zanbini and Vincent "Vinny" Goyle. The violet eyed, dark skinned Jakoti smiled, her teeth perfectly white and straight as she sneered at the cousins. Goyle just seemed to be a looming over the other two Slytherins, but his face was completely vacant.

"Maybe a Hufflepuff," Jakoti snickered and Scorpious smirked. Suddenly, Scorpious's smirk falter briefly as his eyes looked past Albus and on to Rosie. Albus glanced back at his cousin, noticing the pretty girl was blushing as she caught Scorpious's stare.

"Are you just going to stand there like an oaf, Potter, or are you going to introduce us?" Scorpious suddenly snapped and stepped forward, offering a pale, slender hand out to Rosie. "Scorpious Malfoy, and you are…?"

"Rose Weasely," Rosie murmured uneasily, taking Malfoy's hand in a brief handshake. A flash of something crossed Malfoy's gray eyes, and he suddenly seemed uncertain of himself as he shook Rosie's hand.

"Another Weasely," Jakoti whined, "They must breed like rabbits."

"Yeah, like rabbits," Goyle sniggered. Scorpious let go of Rose's hand with an almost pleasant look before his head snapped around and he glared at his companions.

"Are you going to stand here all day waiting for me to tell you what to do, or are you two amebas going to evolve and grow a brain?" Scorpoius snarled. Jakoti jerked as if she been slapped, her eyes suddenly growing dewy but Goyle seemed unable to comprehend Malfoy's insult.

"Fine," Jakoti snarled, "Come on Vinny. Scor doesn't deserve our company." The dark skinned girl hissed before she grabbed Goyle's hand and stomped away, the boy pulled along in her wake. Scorpious waited until they were out of earshot to look back at Rosie.

"I apologize for my friends. They don't always think before they speak." Rosie frowned, her eyes darting over the pale, well dressed boy.

"You should apologize to them, Malfoy, for treating anyone you'd call a 'friend' so cruelly," Rosie told the pale boy sternly before she looped her arm around Albus's elbow, "Come on Al, we're done here."

Albus tried not to snicker at Malfoy's stricken face as Rose turned on her heel and marched into the Great Hall, towing Albus along for the ride.


	7. Tawny's Advice

The Great Hall was booming with activity when the cousins entered and parted ways, sharing a brief, secretive smile before sitting at their respective tables. Albus was surprised to note that the motley crew of students from all four houses had once again overtaken a section of the Slytherin table. This time, though, Albus could identify most of the mingled students.

His eyes immediately fell on Tawny Flint, her face set in a serene mask as she observed the line of students trickling in. To her left, at the head of the table, was Oliver Lockehart, Head Boy.

He was the son of famous Gilderoy Lockehart and a St. Mungo's nurse that had aided him through his amnesia. True, Gilderoy had never recovered his lost memories or returned to his fantastic adventures, but he had become successful writing a great deal of adventurous fantasies starring the dashing Roy Gilderhart. Albus's grandmother and aunts were avid readers of the Roy Gilderhart's series. Al couldn't see the real attraction to the stories, or the reason why so many of the girls around Oliver Lockhart where fawning over the golden haired boy. Even if his teeth sparkled when he smiled.

To Tawny's right was Reggie Murray. The bouncy, red haired Gryffindor was a hard sight to miss, and no one knew that better then Devon Finnegan, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes of the pretty girl whenever she was around. Albus also recognized Thalia, a comical Ravenclaw prefect, Apollo, a stern but attractive sixth year from Slytherin, and Hemera, a petite Gryffindor that was a fourth year. The rest Albus had seen in the halls and outside of classes, but never learned their names. Tawny caught Albus's eye again and the girl motioned to him, smiling ever so faintly. Albus hurried over to the third year, his heart skipping in his chest again.

"Hello Albus," Tawny murmured in her usually drawling greeting. Reggie grinned amicably at the younger Potter.

" 'Ello Al, want to have a seat with us? Tawny was just talking about you," Reggie twittered. Albus flushed unwittingly and ducked in-between Reggie and Tawny. Oliver saw the boy's rosy cheeks and laughed.

"Regina, you'll have to turn down the charm when you talk to the fishies, or their all liable to melt into little puddles!" Oliver cooed, winking at the red head. Tawny snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, Oliver, if Reggie melts all the firsties, than who will there be left for you to charm?" Tawny mocked.

"Exactly!" Oliver larked. Several other students laughed. Tawny just shook her head and glanced towards the Gryffindor table. Albus followed her stare and found James glaring daggers at them.

"I have the distinct feeling, Flint, that if looks could kill, we'd all be enjoying your funeral and not breakfast," Apollo whispered in a husky voice. He glanced at Albus and then to James. "Is your brother always this jealous?" Apollo inquired. Albus felt his stomach drop and his eyes locked on to Tawny's face. The pretty third year frowned faintly, looking down the Gryffindor table in an attempt to ignore James Potter. Albus followed suit and ignored Apollo's question.

"Hemera! Hemera," Thalia waved her hands down the line, trying to get the Gryffindor's attention.

"What is it?" Hemera asked in a bookish, soft spoken voice as she pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Albus noted that the two seemed comically switched. Thalia was an healthy tanned, athletic girl and Hemera was a pale, skinny girl that looked like she spent hours with her nose stuck in a book, yet Hemera was the Gryffindor and Thalia was the Ravenclaw.

"Have you picked a new member yet?" Thalia asked, her eyes dancing with laughter. Hemera pursed her lips.

"I might have…"

"Well who is it?!" Thalia hissed.

"Girls, you know the rules," Reggie gave them each a stern look, "You can't discuss who you are choosing."

"Yes, I know that," Thalia sighed in a grated manner, "But what I need to know is if Hemera picked the same person I did again! Remember last year when we both tried to bring…" Oliver coughed suddenly, his eyes staring straight into Thalia's before he nodded ever so slightly to Albus.

"Right… sorry," Thalia apologized. Oliver folded his hands together.

"Remember the rules. No discussing your choice of new members to anyone. No choosing members from your own house. And no bullying other members into choosing talent from your house," Oliver's eyes shot to several Slytherin faces. Tawny yawned rather comically, her sleepy, masked eyes fleeting across the faces of the Great Hall.

"Oliver, mate, if you were anymore boring, I'd be in herbology," Tawny joked in a deadpan voice. Several table members snickered under their breath. Oliver rolled his eyes at the third year Slytherin, shaking his golden head.

"Who will you taunt with your sharp little digs when I'm gone, Tawny?" Oliver sighed dramatically, his frown far too artistic and practiced.

"I have a few choices, dearie," Tawny purred playfully, her eyes flickering to James Potter again. Oliver smiled cryptically.

"So I see."

* * *

"Who are they?" Albus asked Tawny in a low voice as they shuffled out of the Great Hall. Tawny glanced down at the young Potter, her brows arched.

"They're the members of Dumbledor's Army, better known as the DA. Your father is actually the founder of the original DA's, but Professor Longbottom rejuvenated the group when he started teaching here. He thought that the DA should be a place to practice House unity to always remind us that we are all students at Hogwarts, no matter which House we've been sorted. Professor Longbottom believes that each House has qualities that the DA needs, and that, perhaps, we can learn a little something from each other while we're there."

"Sort of like a Slytherin teaching a Gryffindor to be cunning?"

"Or a Hufflepuff teaching a young Slytherin a thing or two about loyalty," Tawny said with a smirk that told Albus a lot about her friendship with Oliver Lockehart. Albus grinned.

"Do you think they'll let me join?" Tawny paused at the foot of the staircase, eyeing Albus over thoughtfully.

"You tell me, Albus. Do you think you can learn from the DA?"

"Of course," Albus laughed.

"And do you think you can teach the DA something too?" Tawny probed. Albus faltered, his smile fading.

"What could they learn from someone like me?" Albus murmured, almost to himself. Tawny smiled suddenly, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"A great more than you'd ever expect, Albus."


	8. A Present from the DA

Albus sighed in frustration as he knotted his hands in the potting soil, his plant tittering as it weaved drunkenly back and forth. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be the only one suffering over the obnoxiously cheerful ferns. Professor Neville Longbottom paused behind Albus, watching with a small smile as the boy's fern began to tilting its pot dangerously as it swayed.

"Don't be angry, they're simply in high spirits. The ferns will settle down once they've been repotted," Longbottom assured the boy, patting him gentle on the back.

"But I don't understand why we have to replant them, professor! They seem very happy where they are," Albus grumbled. Neville grinned, shaking his head.

"These are Hotei Ferns from Japan. They excrete a chemical compound out their roots that causes joviality and euphoria. When we are able to transplant them to new pots, we can then extract the juices from the first pot to make potions that cure melancholy and seasonal depression," Professor Longbottom informed the sluggish class.

"I think I need that potion right now," Luke Lyones grumbled. Albus tried not to smirk at his roommate. Albus had actually begun to enjoy his bunkmates. They seemed to be a strange and diverse mixture of boys. Jason Webb was a muggle born with three older brothers, none of them wizards, and one older sister that was a Hufflepuff. Luke Lyones family was an old wizarding family from Wales. Luke was the only 'pureblood' of the group and seemed rather eager to learn every detail of muggle life from his roommates.

Albus's other two roommates were actually twins, Castor and Pollux Raleigh. Castor was the quieter twin and usually followed Pollux around like a shadow. On the other hand, Pollux was an outgoing and brash twin that loved to be the center of attention, but never did anything without Castor right beside him. They seemed inseparable, even finishing each other's sentences. At the moment the twins were tag-teaming their giggling ferns. One gripped the swaying plant by the stem while the other grappled with the new pot. Professor Longbottom chuckled at the pair.

"Five points to Gryffindor for ingenuity," Neville announced, his eyes gleaming with merry delight. Albus realized he'd never seen his parent's childhood friend happier before, well, maybe that one crazy Christmas party a year ago, but not since. Neville had moved on to aid Eva Knott with her fern while Albus was pondering. Luke's elbow suddenly nudged Albus.

"Pst! Al," Luke hissed, leaning in close to him, "Is he a bit daft or something?" Luke whispered as he nodded his head to Professor Longbottom. Albus's brows shot up in surprise as he looked back to his roommate.

"No, he just really likes herbology," Albus answered innocently. Several other Gryffindors snickered.

"What?" Albus asked, blinking owlishly.

"Nothing," Jason Webb muttered, his shoulders quaking with silent laughter.

"No, what is it?" Albus insisted. Castor finally rolled his eyes as he shoved the hysterical fern down into a new pot.

"They're laughing at you Albus. Blimey, you're so oblivious sometimes. It's obvious Professor Longbottom likes Herbology," Castor snickered. Pollux sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his hand, leaving a streak of dirt in its wake. The quieter twin's eyes went to the door of the greenhouse before he suddenly nudged Castor. Castor's honey colored brows rose up as a wicked smile played over his mouth. He turned his fetching hazel-green eyes on Albus.

"Don't look now mate, but here comes your girlfriend!" Castor chortled. Luke's head whipped around as he burst into laughter as he saw the person in question. Albus's eyes flew to the door of the greenhouse as it opened, the color suddenly draining from his face. Tawny Flint quietly stepped into the greenhouse, nodding briefly to a couple of the curious eyed students before she swiftly made her way towards Professor Longbottom.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Albus hissed quickly before Tawny came within ear shot. Castor and Pollux continued to grin like sharks even after Albus's denial. Neville's head came up as he heard Albus's hiss.

"Who's not your girlfriend, Albus?" Neville asked bemused before his eyes fell on Flint, "Oh, Miss Flint!" The Gryffindors erupted in laughter as Albus tried to sink deeper into his stool, his face a shade short of atomic sunburn. Neville shot them a confused glanced before he shook Tawny's right hand.

"Good Afternoon Professor Longbottom. Professor Bentwood asked me to pay a visit to you in hopes that you might have some wormwood lying about," Tawny's sleepy eyes rolled over the Hotei ferns with a sigh, "You must love torturing the firsties, Professor." Neville laughed heartily, making his way towards the back of the greenhouse, Tawny in tow.

"It's a good learning experience. Wait here a moment," Neville sighed as he ducked into a shed connected to the greenhouse. Tawny watched Professor Longbottom to disappear before she whirled around again, her face beaming as she pulled her wand from her robes with her right hand.

Albus had started to notice by now that Tawny never seemed to move her left hand. He noted very briefly that it hung at her side not like a dead limb but as though she had forgotten it was even there.

"Quickly, little ones, pull your hands back from the ferns!" Tawny hissed, her blue eyes dancing. She peeked over her shoulder towards the shed and rose up her wand arm, pointing the willow wood wand at the long rows of ferns. A charm burst from her lips and the entire congregation of ferns froze up stiff.

"Quick quick, into the pots!" Tawny whispered hastily, motioning for the children to hurry. The first year's faces lit up with delight as they scrambled to thrust their magic bound ferns into new pots. It took only a minute for the children to move the Hotei ferns and begin shoveling new dirt into their pots. Tawny grinned and flicked her wrist, her wand dancing in her fingers, and the ferns let out a cheer of glee. Several of them seemed to try and jump up and down with joy, as if the charm had been a great thrill.

"Don't worry, they're unharmed," Tawny informed the students as she walked down the long row of tables, carefully inspecting the replanted ferns, "The charm feels like a fantastic tickle to them. They're always quite gay after a little binding charm." She paused behind Albus and patted him on the shoulder with her right hand.

"But why?" Eva piped up. Several students groaned and shot her dirty looks but Eva ignored them. A strange twinkle came into Tawny's eyes as she nodded to Eva, almost as if Tawny had suddenly decided something important.

"Think of it as a little gift from Dumbledore's Army to the first years. We want you to know that we believe in every student, from every House, and every background. We believe Hogwarts is not a place to divide ourselves, but to join together to aid one another and build friendships that will last a lifetime. Not that a little competition isn't good," Tawny chuckled and jokingly polished her Slytherin insignia, "But we all came here to learn, not to bicker over foolish House rivalries that very nearly destroyed the Wizarding World."

Several students nodded their heads solemnly, recalling the tales of their mothers and fathers and the war against You-Know-Who. Tawny sighed heavily, shaking her head in a heavy, sad manner. Her eyes seemed a shade darker and stormier than usual as she looked from one young face to the next. A sober hush had come over the classroom as all eyes gazed on to Tawny reverently. Even the ferns had paused their swaying and chattering. The smallest of a smile came across Tawny's poignant face as she met every eye in the room with a level stare.

"Here we go!" Neville's voice broke the almost magical aura that had blanketed the room. Several students muttered and fidgeted nervously. Professor Longbottom blinked in surprise at all of the perfectly planted and cheerful Hotei ferns.

"Well," Neville let out a breathy chuckle, "I haven't had a class replant their ferns that quickly since… well since your first year, Miss Flint." Neville's eyes danced with a secretive knowledge. Much to her credit, Tawny managed to shrug airily and not look even an inch guilty as she took the wormwood from Professor Longbottom.

"It must be magic," Tawny murmured in a vague manner. Albus bit his tongue hard to stop from giggling but his ears heard several other students snort and sputter. Neville arched a curious brow but nodded. Tawny turned on her heel, a wink in her eye, and left the greenhouse.


	9. Dumbledor's Army

Albus could barely contain himself as he dashed for the Gryffindor supper table Friday evening. An air of glee surrounded many of the younger students, their faces flushed and their eyes gleaming. Albus noted that more than one first year was anxiously peering over their shoulders towards the Slytherin table.

The strange mingled assortment of students had dispersed to their own tables that night save for two. Tawny Flint and Oliver Lockhart sat shoulder to shoulder, their heads bent together as they spoke in hushed tones. A long parchment lay unrolled before them as they scribbled and dotted at it with their quills.

Dinner was a scrumptious roast beef delight, full of carrots, onions, and savory potatoes but Albus barely tasted it. He kept glancing back at the Slytherin table. Tawny and Oliver hadn't touched the meal, their heads hunched over the scroll.  
Dessert had only just been cleared away when the Hall was filled with the sound of a great wrapping. Albus's head shot around to face Oliver Lockhart. The good looking young man stood on the foot of the Sytherin table, the long parchment clutched in his hands. Albus thought he looked reminiscent of the Muggle's Santa Claus, double checking his Christmas list.

"As you all know, the DA has been accepting new member applications all this week and we've come to a final decision," Oliver announced in a loud, resonating tenor. All eyes lay eagerly on Lockhart.

"We'd like to say, firstly though, that we regret not being able to accept everyone that's applied this year. We are humbled by everyone's outpouring of support and generosity, and by the massive amount of support from every House," Tawny added in her silvery soprano that seemed to hang like a lovely thread in the candlelight. A rousing cheer went through the Great Hall along with a wave of clapping. Oliver grinned widely as the applause died down and he lifted the long scroll. Everyone that had applied held their breath anxiously as Oliver started drawling off the long list of names.

Albus was surprised to discover his name came in at number seven, followed by Rose Weasely and Eva Knott. Both girls were blooming like red roses as their names were called. Jason Webb, Luke Lyons, and Scorpious Malfoy were also called out until Oliver Lockhart had read off about fifty new members names. As the last name, Gerald Cooper, was named off, a long moan swelled amongst the uncalled applicants. But even the gloomy cloud couldn't damper Albus's excitement.

Professor McGonnegell rose from her Headmaster's seat, a faint smile on her pale lips as she motioned for silence.

"All of the students not attending the DA's meeting tonight are dismissed to their dorms. The rest will remain in the Great Hall," McGonnegell ordered. The students trickled out, their antics edged with disappointment as they past students that remained seated, the chosen few to become members of Dumbledore's Army.

As the last student slipped out of the Great Hall, Professor Longbottom took the podium eagerly. His face was bright with a joy of a man that had seen a great plan come together flawlessly. Albus noted there were about eighty students that remained in the Great Hall.

"Good evening," Neville started a little awkwardly, "I'd like to start by first saying how wonderful it is to stand here, an original member of the DA and a veteran of the Battle at the Ministry, and to see so many young, enthusiastic faces ready to join the ranks of Dumbledore's Army. Each and every one of you has been chosen among hundreds of other students to become members of the DA on the merits of your fellow students. Every one of you has been studied and tested in one way or another by your upperclassmen, and have passed their careful scrutiny to come this far, but your trials are far from over.

"The members of Dumbledore's Army are ambassadors among the students of Hogwarts, handpicked from each House by peers of a rival House to represent the traits most keenly sought after in their respective Houses. It may be courage, or cunning, or loyalty, or intelligence that made you stand out among all the others of your House, and it will be those qualities that you must nurture in your fellow students. As a DA, you are the envoys of amity among the House, so any rivalry or bickering you have against your fellow students, leave it at the door.

"As you may all see, there is far more members this year's than any year since the DA was founded. As such, it is impossible for all of us to carry meetings and practices out all at once in the DADA classroom. As such, I've devised with President Lockhart to conduct the meetings in rotating groups. You'll each be assigned to a random group of students from each year that will meet once a week to practice in the DADA classroom. As well as your weekly meetings, we will conduct a single meeting in the Great Hall at the end of each month for all DA members."

Neville took a long pause from his speech and nodded to Oliver Lockhart. The golden haired boy grinned and produced a second piece of parchment from his robes and handed to Professor Longbottom. The Herbology teacher carefully unrolled the parchment and read it over carefully.

"President Lockhart has taken the time to select individuals among the DA board members to be designated as each DA group leader. The group leaders are as follows; Oliver Lockhart, Apollo Vindex, Regina Murray, Lucy Weasely, Thalia Harper, Ian King and Tawny Flint." A sharp murmur ran through the crowd as Flint's name was read off. Even Professor Longbottom looked upset.

"Lockhart, Miss Flint is a very capable DA member, but as a third year student, I must insist she not be included as a group leader. I feel it should be a member of the DA that is at least a fifth year student," Longbottom told Lockhart firmly.

"Professor Longbottom, I agree that as a third year, Miss Flint is any unlikely candidate for a group leader, but I have great faith in her as an instructor. Miss Flint is top in her class and well on her way on becoming a prefect and Head Girl. I feel her tender age and vast knowledge of charms and spells will help her identify better with younger members of the DA that might find a sixth or seventh year tutor intimidating," Oliver cooed in a charming way. Longbottom frowned pensively but finally nodded.

"Alright, Miss Flint may remain as a team leader, but on the condition that she will only be instructing first and second year members as well as attending a second group of older DA's for instruction," Neville paused to look to the hooded eyed Tawny, "Are you willing to accept these terms, Miss Flint?"

"Yes, Professor Longbottom," Tawny murmured. Oliver grinned dashingly as he got his own way.

"Very well then. I leave the division of members in your capable hands, President Lockhart," Longbottom told them with a hearty sigh. Lockhart quickly looped up to the podium.

"Good Evening Dumbledore's Army! As Professor Longbottom mentioned, we will be separating into smaller groups for a majority of the meetings, but I am confident in this new system. I'd like to begin with some ground rules for grouping students. First, every group must have at least one member of each House. We are promoting House unity in the DA's, so no all Slytherin or all Hufflepuff groups. Secondly, each group will be of years lower than the instructor's, excluding the seventh years. Seventh years that are not team leaders will be in a single group with me for the remainder of the school year. As seventh years in the DA, our work will be in managing the conduct of our fellow, younger DA members and working on promoting House unity. Think as yourselves as a council for the younger DA's." Oliver took a deep breath and studied his parchment.

"As I mentioned, all seventh years not working as team leaders will be meeting in the DADA on Monday evenings with me. Tuesdays will be all sixth years with Lucy Weasely, and Wednesdays will be fifth years with Apollo Vindex. Regina Murray will be covering Thursdays with the fourth years, Friday nights are for third years with Thalia Harper, and that includes you too, Tawny," Oliver quickly added as he shot Tawny a look. Tawny just nodded.

"Saturday evening are going to be for second years with Ian King. Merlin bless you, Ian," Oliver muttered under his breath as his eyes shot to Devon and James, "And finally Sunday evenings meetings will be for the first years with Tawny Flint. Any questions?"

The DA's shook their heads, excited and thrilled by the new system. Oliver grinned charmingly, his face a golden halo as he looked out over the DA's.

"Alright then, I guess we should part ways now but before we go, remember…"

"Constant Vigilance!" the room choired back to him, and this time Albus joined in.


	10. The Phoenix Nightmare

Albus withered in his bed sheets as waves of torment poured over him. His brow dappled with a cold sweat as his body strained against the bonds of sleep that held him deep down in his nightmare. The dream tore at his brain with wicked claws, forcing him to look forward and watch as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

Two identical girls played in a sunny garden, skipping rope as little cries of delight spilled from their lips. Their ocher braids flipped and danced across their slender backs, matching blue eyes dancing as the girls released the ends of the rope. They grabbed each other's hands and leaped into the middle of the twirling rope that spun magically on its own. The twin girls bubbled with laughter, their feet moving in perfect time together as they skipped about the twirling rope merrily. Then the twin facing Albus froze and released the second girl's hands, her face turning into a mask of terror. The rope drops lifelessly to the ground and the sky darkens. The second little twin screams and cowers, the first twin thrusting herself in front of her twin sister, her icy eyes lethal.

Albus felt a silent scream rip from his throat as four black cloaked figures with twisted, evil silver masks set upon the twin girls. Three grab the first, defiant girl and turn their wands on her. She fell to the ground, withering and twisting in agony as a forbidden curse courses over her tiny body. The second twin was put in a limb locked and swept up by one of the masked intruders. The first girl reached out a tortured hand, reaching for her twin sister. Albus can't hear their screams but he feels tears burn at his eyes as he watched the masked menace drag the second girl out of the garden gate and disapperates. The three remaining masked people pulled back their wands and stepped away from the child. She lay curled up in the fetal position, sobbing. Her left arm remains stretched out far over her head, her hand still reaching for the second girl. The little girl raised her dirty, tear stained face from the ground, her eyes locking on Albus's face. A jolt like lightning rushes through Albus's body as he instantly recognizes the piercing, bitter stare of those broken blue eyes.

The breath rushed from Albus's lungs as he jerk out of bed. His heart thumped in his chest erratically as he fumbled with the twisted remains of his sheets. Albus thrust the mangled sheets aside and leapt out of his bed, tiptoeing to the window. He didn't want to wake his roommates over a foolish nightmare.

Albus paused a foot from the open window, the haze of sleep still entangled in his mind as his eyes tried to process the gigantic bird sitting in the window, watching him. Albus rubbed his eyes furiously and looked again, and still the huge bird was sitting and staring directly back at him. Albus felt his jaw drop as the moonlight played over the scarlet plumage of the mysterious bird, its golden eyes peering at him with quiet intelligence. Albus stared at the bemusing magical creature for a long, long time and it kept his steady gaze. At last, Albus took a tentative step forward and reached out to the bird. It watched his hand warily but allowed him to brush his fingers over its downy feathers.

Albus watched in amazement as a downy scarlet feather fell free below his fingers and started to drift lazily to the floor only to burst into flames half way to the ground. A light misting of ash danced across Albus's bare toes. He felt an unbelievable urge to grin as he looked upon the huge scarlet creature with new adoration.

"A phoenix," Albus whispered. The phoenix seemed to bow its head in a bird like nod of acknowledgement. Albus felt its golden eyes burn into him with new fervor.

"The dream," Albus whispered in a frightened breath, his mind filling with new dread as the phoenix nodded its scarlet crown once again.

"Was the girl…," Albus swallowed hard, "The little girl they used the Cruciatus curse upon… was that Tawny?" The phoenix blinked its big golden eyes in a look Albus could only call sorrow and ducked its mighty head a third time.

"Did you bring me the dream?" Albus implored to the phoenix, his voice raising.

"Al'us mate, who are you talk'in to?" Luke slurred his words sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. The young Welsh boy peered at the disheveled Albus curiously. Albus looked to the window, wondering why Luke didn't see the phoenix, only to discover the great magical beast was gone.

"No one," Albus murmured sadly, shaking his sweaty head, "It was just a dream."


	11. Guilty Glances and Envious Glares

Albus couldn't take his eyes off of Tawny Flint the next morning as he sat the Gryffindor table, stirring his porridge mechanically. The Slytherin refused to meet his eyes but he could see the dark circles under her eyes, and the way she flinched ever so slightly whenever someone would pass close by.

Albus had heard many times of Legilimency from his mother and father, but now he wondered if one was able to cast the spell by accident. Had he cast a Legilimency spell last night while he was sleeping and stumble into Tawny Flint's nightmare? Albus had known of many young wizards causing strange and unusual things to happen without wands or spells, but it seemed farfetched to Albus that he would have cast such a complicated spell unknowingly. And on top of that, it didn't explain his late night meeting with the phoenix. The idea made Albus sick to his stomach. He quickly pushed his bowl of porridge away and ducked his head.

"Al," James whispered, leaning across the table with worried, brotherly brown eyes, "Are you sick?"

"No, Jamie. I just… had a rough night," Albus sighed. James's dark head cocked thoughtfully to the side, his face set in an inquisitive pout. For a brief second, Albus swore James looked exactly like their father, Harry. A wry grin suddenly jumped to James's mouth, dissolve his paternal resemblance.

"Dreaming about Flint?" James teased in a wicked hiss, his eyes flashing something almost envious. Albus blanched guiltily. James's smile faltered, his eyes growing hard as he glared at his younger brother.

"I have to go," Albus snapped and jumped up. He ducked his head and rushed for the doors of the Great Hall. Albus felt James's eyes boring into his back the entire way.


	12. Eva Knott's Charm

Albus couldn't control the shaking in his hand as he tried to master the Wingardium Leviosa charm after breakfast. Eva Knott sat beside him, her mouth set in a sympathetic grimace as she watched Albus bolluxed up time after time on the simple charm.

"You need to concentrate, Al," Eva murmured to her partner in a gentle, sweet tone. Albus hissed thru his teeth, his jaw clenching.

"I've been concentrating!" Albus snapped irritably. Eva let out a long suffering sigh, squaring her thin shoulders against Albus's tirade.

"No, Al," Eva pointed out in a slow, calm voice, "Your mind is in two different places right now. You need to take a deep breath and focus on only one thing at a time. Put whatever is bothering you out of your head for a moment and just think about the spell. Think about what it does, how it should sound, how it should look. Concentrate only on the feather in front of you and say 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

Albus blinked dumbly at Eva. The young Hufflepuff's cheeks were warm and rosy but she kept his gaze in an even stare.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Albus whisper apologetically. Eva's hazel eyes rounded briefly before she smiled.

"Apology accepted, Albus, but please work on the spell. If you don't get this by the end of class, Professor Flitwick will give us both bad marks," Eva pointed out in a slightly urgent voice. Albus nodded firmly and focused on his feather. He thought about Eva's advice, pushing the aside his doubts and worries and concentrating only on the feather.

His hand steadied, his wand firmly grasped in his unwavering hand. He felt the gentle movement of the flick and swish in his wrist, the words rolling off his tongue naturally. The feather rose up immediately. It showed no signs of quivering or unsteadiness as it hung suspended in the air.

"Yes!" Eva cheered, clapping her hands for Albus. Al grinned timidly, his green eyes glowing. The nightmare all but melted from his senses for the rest of the day.


	13. Brawling in Potions

Albus took in a deep, content breath as he walked into the potion's classroom. Not even the dank, lonely dungeons bothered him as he breathed in the musky, vaporous air that swirled around the cold stone walled room. Albus loved potions and looked forward to class every day, even if he was stuck in a small room with the Slytherins.

Jakoti Zanbini and Vinny Goyle were his main menace in potions. The sneaky Slytherins seemed to have it out for Albus ever since the meeting outside of the Great Hall their first week at Hogwarts. They loved to trip Albus every time he got up for ingredients, or knock an elbow into his caldron and spill it whenever they walked past. Professor Bentwood, a timid little man of about thirty with glasses so thick his eyes stood out three sizes too big, never seemed to see any of the Slytherins mischief. It was actually a miracle the man could see anything beyond the tip of his nose. But, even though Professor Bentwood was horribly near-sighted and bumbling, he was a fantastic potions teacher.

Albus took his seat on the left side of the room, opposite Scorpious Malfoy. The two boys barely ever made eye contact and never spoke, not since the incident with Rosie. Still, Albus had heard various rumors circulating about the pale boy. Most people believed he was pure evil, a stuck up rich boy and son of a former Death Eater. Many students gave Malfoy a wide berth in the halls from his father's reputation alone, but Albus had hardly bothered the boy at all. In truth, Scorpious was a rather reserved, quiet young man when he wasn't with his fellow Slytherins. He kept mostly to himself in classes, only throwing little snarls at Jakoti and Vinny when they got on his nerves. He'd sat across from Albus for over two weeks now and hadn't once joined into Jakoti and Vinny's tormenting.

Albus had just opened his textbook for classes when he felt a hard tug on his shirt sleeve. He looked up quickly, bemused, and found his eyes locking with a set of silvery gray eyes. Scorpious Malfoy frowned articulately, like he'd spent hours practicing the look in the mirror until it was perfect, and held a folded piece of parchment out to Albus. Albus arched a sable brow questioningly, not moving to take the note. Scorpious's frown turned sullen.

"It's not for you, Potter. I wanted to apologize again to Rose Weasely, but she refuses to speak to me, so I figured you'd pass this note on to her for me," Scorpious informed Albus in a manner that made Albus feel like a Malfoy house elf.

"Why should I?" Albus sneered. Malfoy's pale blond brows jumped up to his forehead in shock. Albus snorted at the ferrety faced boy's obvious distress. It seemed Scorpious wasn't use to being denied anything he wanted.

"I'm trying to be polite here, Potter," Scorpious snapped, "Just give this to Rose and be done with it!" Scorpious threw the folded parchment down in front of Albus bitterly. The green eyed boy grinned.

"You didn't say the magic words, Malfoy," Albus sung in a teasing voice, not quite certain why he enjoyed nagging the pointed faced Slytherin so much but it was very satisfying watching the young Malfoy's face turn three different shades of red.

"How dare you be so insolent! Do you think you're special just because your _daddy _is famous?" Scorpious snarled. Albus grinned wider.

"Do you think you're special because _your _daddy has a nasty tattoo?" Albus chortled. Albus didn't know what hit him until he found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling with Scorpious Malfoy standing over him. Albus felt the hot, copper rush of blood in his mouth and on his face as he blinked, dumbfound, up at the Slytherin.

Scorpious's thin chest was heaving like he'd just run a race, two red spots forming in his cheeks as his eyes burned with ungodly fury.

"Never talk about my father like that again!" Scorpious growled, his jaw clenched so hard Albus fancied he could hear the other boy's teeth cracking.

"What is going on in here?" Professor Bentwood's reedy voice broke over the two like a bucket full of ice water. Scorpious blanched and stepped away from Albus as he sat up, clutching his gushing nose. Albus's face ached wickedly as he struggled to his feet. Several Gryffindors had rushed up behind him, their fists clenched like they were prepared for an all out rumbled with the Slytherins.

Much to Albus's surprise, though, no Slytherins had come to Scorpious's aid. Instead they stared at Scorpious with flat, dead eyes like hungry snakes. Scorpious looked mortified as he clasped his bloody fist and winced. Albus realized why the Slytherins were staring at Scorpious like he was fresh meat. He'd unwittingly revealed the chink in his armor. His prestige as a Malfoy wouldn't protect him from other Slytherins now, not once they saw the tumultuous young man beneath the icy exterior. Albus felt an unreasonable wave of pity of the Slytherin. This moment would torture the Slytherin for the rest of his days at Hogwarts.

"Potter, go to the infirmary. You too Malfoy, but don't think I'm letting you two off! You'll both have detention tonight!" Professor Bentwood growled in a voice that wouldn't scare a baby. Both boys shuffled for the doors, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

It was a long, silent walk of shame to the infirmary, but the boys walked side by side. Scorpious even pushed open the doors and held it open until Albus walked in. Albus heard voices coming from the mediwitch's office.

"Are they stinging?"

"No, they're itching again." Albus thought the girl's voice sounded familiar.

"Don't scratch! One cut and they'll be no good," an older woman hissed. Albus guessed that was the voice of the nurse.

"This is intolerable! Can't you give me anything to make it stop?"

"Not without permission from St. Mungo's first. You know how they are about monitoring you're special condition." The younger female voice snorted.

"Oh yes, my _condition_. They might as well make me wear a sign around my neck or put me in a plastic bubble so I don't contaminate anyone."

"You really must be more patient with them. You're a unique case…"

"You mean I'm a freak." There was a long, tense pause and Albus wondered if the mediwitch was even trying to deny the girl's accusations. The door to the office creaked open and Tawny Flint stepped out briskly, her head bowed as she quickly rolled her long sleeve down over her left arm. Albus's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. What condition had Tawny been talking about? Did it have anything to do with what he'd seen in his nightmare?

Tawny's blue eyes snapped up to the boy's face. A startled looked flickered over her features briefly before she settled on an angry pout.

"Great, you two are fighting already and we haven't even had our first DA meeting," Tawny growled, marching up to the boy and examining them. She tsk'd under her breath. She shook her head bitterly, her braid swinging behind her like a long tail.

"I recognize Scor's work on your face, Potter. What did you say?"

"I didn't do anything wrong…" Albus started.

"He mentioned dad's mark," Scor broke in with a soft voice. Tawny's eyes shot to Scor's wane face, her eyes burning.

"Oh…_that_," she murmured. She set her jaw firmly and sternly looked Albus in the face.

"Listen up, Potter, because I'll only say this once. Draco Malfoy is a fine man, no matter what anyone else might say about him. It's true, he does have a Dark Mark and yes, he was a Death Eater but things have changed. I could say he was young and naïve and try and defend him, but it would be a weak fight at best, so I'll tell you what I know best about Draco Malfoy.

"I know that when my mother died and my father abandoned me, Draco Malfoy took me into his house and raised me like I was his own child. He cared for me when I was ill, cheered for me when I succeeded, and kept my spirits up when I failed. Draco Malfoy has been more of a father to me than Marcus Flint ever dared to be in his entire life. Now, that might not mean a lot to you, but it means a great deal to someone like me," Tawny finished in a shameful whisper. Scor had lowered his eyes and refused to look at Tawny. Albus felt a blush of shame creep into his cheeks and he couldn't stomach to stare into Tawny's eyes anymore. He quickly looked at his feet.

"Maybe next time, Albus, you'll think first before you speak. That's why we have two ears but only one mouth. We're supposed to listen twice as much as we talk," Tawny warned Albus. Tawny turned to Scor and reached out with her right hand to squeeze his shoulder. Scor raised his eyes to meet Tawny's, a thankful glint in his pale gaze. Madam Pomfrey hurried out of her office.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey sighed, shaking her head. She paused beside Tawny, throwing the Slytherin a tiny smile. "I haven't had to say those two names together in a long time." Tawny smirked and cocked her head to the side as she studied the boys. Something strange flickered through Tawny's intense blue eyes as her smirk turned feral.

The door to the infirmary groaned open as James Potter burst in, a mischievous grin on his face as he towed a boiled covered Devon behind him. Devon's face was contorted in terrible grimace as he was dragged in behind James. Tawny's laughed echoed through the vaulted room as she glimpsed the sorry pair.

"Morning Madam Pomfrey," James chuckled as he marched Devon up to the healer. Madam Pomfrey shook her head solemnly as she stared at the inseparable young Gryffindors.

"Mr. Potter, what did you do this time?" Madam Pomfrey sighed in an exasperated tone. James's grin grew as his eyes lit up mischievously.

"It was only a small disagreement with Septimus Calderburn," James murmured in a faux innocent tone. Tawny rolled her eyes, a snort bursting from her mouth.

"Spetimus from third year? He isn't the brightest star in the astronomy tower, Potter, but what in the world would possess you to mouth off to him?"

"I never said I sassed him, Flint!" James bite out angry, his cheeks flushing, "I just said we disagreed."

"Ov'r 'im be'ng a sli'mie git!" Devon hiccupped through his boiled mouth. The corner of Tawny's mouth twitched almost imperceptibly. She rolled her eyes to Madame Pompfrey.

"I think I'll be taking my leave, Ma'am. You'll owl me as soon as you have an answer to my inquires?" Tawny added. Madame Pompfrey nodded faintly to the girl. Tawny nodded and turned to leave. She was already half way out the door before she called over her shoulder.

"Oh, and Scorpious?" The pale boy blanched and looked guiltily towards the door, "Do behave. I'd hate to have to owl your father about this… unpleasantness." Tawny let the threat hang in the air. A shiver ran down Al's spine, making him shudder.

"R'mind m' ne'er to g't on h'r bad side!" Devon chortled through his boils. Albus forced himself to grin.


End file.
